


why do I try?

by Abby_Ebon



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Ebon/pseuds/Abby_Ebon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Anon @ http://grimm-kink.dreamwidth.org/1735.html?thread=1162695#cmt1162695:</p><p>Adalind/Monroe/Nick, Wicked World, AU </p><p>And don't be afraid of the Big Bad Wolf,<br/>he's just a sheep underneath those teeth<br/>And don't be afraid of the Wicked Witch<br/>She ain't so bad, she ain't no bitch</p><p>(song lyrics from Laura Jansen - Wicked World : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y3vybPClCCk )</p>
            </blockquote>





	why do I try?

Nick knows this isn't normal, it isn't sane, hell, it just isn't safe. He quite truthfully doesn't know what any of those words mean anymore. He is what he is, and what he is isn't any of those words. He's meant to be the line between the wicked things and the world; but the thing about lines is, they blur, they fade, they bend - they break and erase. Nick doesn't know where that line went, the right and the wrong, the black and white. It isn't nearly so simple anymore.   
  
It just is the way it is. No, the way he is. He needs this - needs them, to keep going, because if he's going to hell, is going through it now - this is it, he's got to keep going, going through the motions, day by day the pain may fade away. Yet there is this to hope for, to come home to. He is in hell, but they are his heaven.  
  
"You okay, Nicky?" Adalind asks as she opens the door, she inhales, for the senses of a hexenbiest are on par with that of any blutbad. She can smell his sorrow, his distress, and she brushes her hands through his hair, holding his head against her own brow.   
  
"Oh." She murmured, soft and surprised.   
  
"What is it?" Monroe rumbles from the kitchen, having been listening.   
  
"It's Nicky's news to tell." Adalind says, slyly, holding out her hand for Nick to take. When he does, she leads him to the dinner table, set with gold. A Prince can have nothing less.   
  
Monroe serves up the meal, nothing with meat, but everything just how Nick likes. It's then that Monroe looks at him.  
  
"Nick, are you alright?" Monroe tilts his head, frowning and biting at his pouting bottom lip, as if Nick is a puzzle.   
  
"It's not bad news." Nick reassures him with a Grimm smile. Which could mean any number of things to his blutbad ...and not many would be reassuring. It was with that smile that Nick had followed his Captain's orders to go to France, and to kill Reapers until there were none that dared take up the title. Adalind and Monroe had followed him there, and the fallout had been a dark and bitter thing, but the "apple" Captain Renard had been given was Kingship - and he had made Nick his Crown Prince, a sworn Heir.   
  
Adalind was his Princess, and Monroe his Consort; it was the way of the Royal Houses, that each Crown Heir would be mated at least twice - if not thrice, to keep the Heirs in line. If the Heir dared to harm their House or to another Royal, the lives of their lovers would be in danger, for the Heir's were themselves sacred. Nick strove to be very, very good at pleasing his King.   
  
None could say he did not succeed. For even his third engagement was honored by Renard, even if Nick could not - dared not - claim her and drag her into this hell with him.   
  
"Well?" Monroe pressed, growing impatient.  
  
"I am to be a King." Seven kings - or Queens; there were supposed to be, and there were times that Crown Heirs took the throne of the House not their own. Rare it was, yet rarer still that a Grimm added any Royal House willingly.   
  
"Congratulations?" Monroe asked, looking to Adalind, unsure if it was or not. It was the hexenbiest which sought power, and the blutbad which did not know what to do with there own powerful natures, and the Grimms that balanced between Royal and Wesen.   
  
"It's a good thing, Monroe." Adalind agreed, smiling at Nick - giving one hand to him, she offered the other to Monroe. He took it up - licking at her knuckles teasingly.   
  
"It means we can start a family."


End file.
